Chapter 10 of Surprises
by stayathomemum
Summary: Romantic love scene of existing story, Surprises.


**Chapter 10:**

Tony shut the bedroom door behind him. Angela turned around to look at him, surprised and delighted that he had made the bold move to follow her in. She bravely took his hand and started to lead him towards the bed but he stayed planted where he was, looking hesitant.

"Tony?" She asked nervously. Angela braced herself for his rejection yet again. Why couldn't this man make up his mind? He was on the verge of driving her insane with his confusing signals. Kissing her, pushing her away, telling her no, then following her upstairs and kissing her again. What game was he playing with her? She was about to throw him out of her room when he strode confidently to her bathroom.

"Uh, Tony? Do you need to use the bathroom _right now_?" Perhaps it was just a full bladder that had momentarily stalled him. She peeked in and saw him looking at her assorted bottles of bubble bath. A bath? Now, that had potential, she smiled to herself.

"Angela, do you prefer magnolia, lavender, vanilla or peach blossom? You could have your own bath works store here." He called out to her, holding out the various bottles for her to choose. She joined him in the bathroom and perched herself on the edge of the tub. Was he really going to take a bath with her? She selected the lavender and smiled up at him, one eyebrow raised.

Tony started the water, poured a generous amount of bubble bath into the tub and swirled the water around with his hand, testing the temperature. When that was going, he wordlessly walked over to Angela, kissed her soundly and started undressing her. First her thick cardigan had to go. He unbuttoned it quickly and threw it to the floor. She started reaching for the hem of her shirt to help him, but he stopped her.

"Let me do it, Angela. I want to undress you, and then I'm going to give you a bath. Tonight is about you. I want to make you feel good. After the bath, a full body massage . . . ", he let that image sink in for her, enjoying the look of contented astonishment on her face. She nodded and allowed him to tend to her. He was going to provide the balm she needed so badly right now. Tony gently took the hem of her shirt and slowly pulled it upwards. She raised her arms over her head so he could remove it more easily. The shirt joined the cardigan on the floor. She shivered in anticipation, goose bumps appearing on her arms. He stroked her arms to warm them up, even though he knew she wasn't cold. He bent down to kiss her left shoulder, then trailed a series of butterfly light kisses along her collarbone, across to the other shoulder. She threw her neck back and he kissed her throat, then moved his mouth down to her cleavage, above the lacy bra. She had ample cleavage now, as the result of her pregnancy, he noted appreciatively. He buried his face between her breasts, inhaling the sweet fragrance of her. She gasped at the feel of his rough stubble on her sensitive skin and reached out to stroke his hair while he continued to kiss the swell of her breasts.

She started unlatching the clasp of her bra but he stopped her again.

"Uh-uh. I'm doing that, Angela" he reminded her. He couldn't wait to feel her bare breasts in his hands but he wanted to do this slowly, and relish every single inch of her. And he wanted her to lose herself in the pleasure he intended to give her.

Tony kissed her lips again, teasing her as he pulled away and started kissing her neck and chest again. As he made his way down, he pulled her pants off and helped her step out of them. Now she was clad only in her sheer, lacy bra and panties. He took a deep breath, trying to quell his own desire so that he could continue to focus on her. Just her. He ran his hands along her hips, relishing her soft skin and rounded curves. He loved the swell of her hips, so feminine, smooth and slightly plump. He could lose himself there but knew there was so much more beauty to explore.

Her belly was rounded now; he hadn't realized how much until he saw it bare. He put his palm against the firm, rounded baby bump, lovingly caressing it. As per their pact, this was his baby too and he felt a deep affection swell in him for the new life growing inside of her. Reverently, he kissed her belly, looked up at her and said, "Our baby" to her. Her eyes grew moist with emotion and she knelt down to kiss him.

"Angela?" He said between kisses.

"Ummmm?" She wanted to continue kissing him.

"Your bath is ready." He helped her stand up and turned off the tap. "But first we need to get you out of your bra and panties" his eyes gleamed wickedly and he smiled at her. She blushed at the thought of him undressing her but she wasn't going to let her bashfulness get the best of her. She felt safe with Tony and he'd already told her that he found her beautiful. She stood before him, primed for what was coming next.

Tony pushed her bra straps off of her shoulders, exposing more creamy cleavage. Then, he ran his finger in the cleft between her breasts and placed a soft kiss there and reached his arms around her, found the bra clasp, undoing it rather surreptitiously. Before Angela could react, the bra had joined the pile of discarded clothes. The sight of her enlarged breasts inflamed him. He put a hand under each one, feeling their weight and silkiness. Angela gave a sharp intake of breath at the sensation of his hands on her exquisitely sensitive breasts. He gently stroked them and watched the nipples rise beneath his touch. There was so much more he wanted to do with them but first the bath, he reminded himself. Tonight was going to be a slow burn; he was going to take his time and bring her to unknown realms of ecstasy and pleasure.

"Your bath is going to get cold, Angela. Let's get you in", and with that, he pulled her panties down so quickly, she barely had time to realize that she was now standing in front of him completely naked. She gasped at her abrupt exposure. Tony's eyes darkened with desire; the way he looked at her made her squirm uncomfortably with excitement. She wanted him desperately, right now.

"Tony" she moaned, as she held onto him for support, her legs feeling weak with desire.

"Bath first" he whispered to her. "Trust me, it's going to be worth it", and with that, he helped her into the water.

The water was warm, luxuriant, and fragrant; perfect for a relaxing soak. But Angela wasn't much in the mood to relax at this point; Tony was stirring up all sorts of desires and wants in her and none of those had anything to do with being calm or staying put. She slid down deeply into the tub, watching him as he removed his shirt. She loved seeing Tony shirtless, his muscular arms and firm chest had provided her with countless fantasies over the years. He seemed to relish walking around shirtless in their early years, macho and hunky, posing for that calendar, working out, boxing, and for no reason at times. So often, she'd longed to touch his chest, arms and back and trail her fingers and lips down his body. Holding herself back, sublimating her desires and dreaming about him had been her reality for so long that she almost didn't know how to react now that her fantasy was standing in front of her, talking to her. What was he saying?

"Angela? Are you with me?" He smiled at her lusty and dreamy expression. Still wearing his jeans, he knelt beside the tub, grabbed a bar of soap and started lathering up. "Time for a little rub a dub dub", he chuckled. He grinned at her and started soaping her up, first her back, shoulders, and under her arms, gently massaging the soap onto her wet skin. He felt her sharp intake of breath as he moved to her breasts, caressing his soapy hands over them. Her breasts were slippery from the soap; his hands languidly glided over them in circular, sensuous strokes. He glanced at her face and saw that her eyes were half closed and lips slightly parted; she was clearly enjoying the sensation. Time to take it up a notch, so he increased the pressure of his fondling and kneading, noting the change in her facial expression. She was alert now, eyes dilated with arousal, exhaling in quick, shallow breaths. He leaned over to kiss her and she wrapped her sudsy arms around his neck, asking him to join her in the tub. But he shook his head and with a wicked grin told her that he had other ideas. He lathered his hands up some more and moved down to lather her belly. This, he did tenderly, showing his love for their baby and he kissed her again before moving even lower. He looked at her, silently asking permission to touch her. In response, she took his hand and glided it downwards to where she wanted him to touch her. She exhaled sharply as he found the sensitive area; almost jumping out of the water, while valiantly trying to hold still. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the myriad of sensations he was giving her, making her writhe and squirm beneath his skillful hands. He pulled back a degree, exploring her intimately with his hand. He didn't want her to leap out of the water just yet. Slowly, he massaged her thighs and hips, planning to return to where he'd left off but not right away. He wanted them to savour every second of it, no rushing.

"We'll get back to that, Angela", he whispered. But first, let's finish this bath. With that, he lifted out her legs, one at a time and massaged her thighs and calves, then lathered her feet, admiring the purple nail polish on them. Purple, huh . . . he wouldn't have thought. When he was satisfied that the bath part was done, he pulled the plug, helped her step out of the tub and wrapped her in a plush towel. She felt languorous as he dried her off. The warm water had relaxed her but his touch roused her and she wanted to finish what they'd started. She threw off her towel and wrapped herself around him, pressing her breasts to his bare chest. They both gasped at the new skin to skin sensation of their sensual hug. They ran their hands down each other's backs and she started kissing his neck, trailing down to his chest. She'd wanted to do that since their half-naked night at the motel near Jonathan's summer camp a few years ago. She felt the muscles of his arms, enjoying their strength and firmness and kissed his shoulders and neck. "You are so perfect", she breathed into his ear.

Tony led her to the bed, turned down the blankets and lay her down before him, completely nude and still damp from her bath. Her hair was curling around her shoulders; it had slipped out of its upsweep mid-bath and was begging to be combed by his fingers. He stroked her face next, feeling so much love for her and decided he should tell her. He wanted her to know that before making love to her.

"I love you, Angela" he declared. "I've loved you for a long time and I want you to know that I'm not taking this lightly. You know I'm in it for keeps, right?"

Tears started forming in Angela's eyes. This is what she'd longed to hear from him for such a long time. It was so important to her that he say it first. Her heart swelled with the delight and elation of knowing she was loved.

"I love you too, Tony. I love you so much and have for such a long time." Tears of joy fell down her face as she kissed him. His kisses travelled down her throat, and over her breasts. She started wriggling again. He'd never known a woman to be so responsive to his touch or so unable to be still. He ran his hands down her hips, squeezing the roundness there and gently turned her to her side, facing away from him so he could massage her back for a bit. He rubbed the tension out of her neck and shoulders, moved his hands down her back and couldn't resist continuing downwards over her shapely behind. He ran his hands along her silky skin, massaging and caressing her. She started getting restless and fidgety again, calling his name. She flipped over onto her back, parted her thighs and pulled him close. Her meaning was clear but he didn't want to rush.

He touched her again, intimately exploring her once again as he'd done during her bath. She wriggled and gasped, completely unable to stay still. The sight of her beautiful body writhing beneath him suddenly overwhelmed him. He increased the pressure of his touch and stroked her where she wanted him to. She was so ready for him now, calling his name and whimpering. He hastily threw off his jeans and boxers and drew himself up beside her. She looked at him, eyes unfocused from desire, and put her hand on him. Intense sensations coursed through his body and it was his turn to fidget and squirm. She smiled at him and guided him into her. They easily found a rhythm, finally giving themselves over to their intense love and longing. He looked into her eyes while they made love, watching her react to the increasing speed and intensity they achieved together. She shifted her position slightly and he was able to enter her more deeply. He felt her climax against him then, her body shuddering against his. She let out a deep sigh and went still. He followed her a couple of seconds later, and lay spent against her. Then, he shifted to his side so he wouldn't put any weight on her belly. Facing each other now, after their lovemaking felt surreal to them both. She giggled and he whispered words of love into her ear.

"I think I'm going to want to be doing that again, very soon" he told her. She nodded wanting to tell him the same but she was too spent to speak. After her emotionally wrenching day, a warm bath and making love, she drifted off to sleep in Tony's arms, feeling safe, loved and content.


End file.
